Crimson
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Everything has a reason - even for someone like him. One Shot. Spoilers until Chapter 324. One-sided RoLu. Implied NaLu.


Title: **Crimson**

Pairing: Implied NaLu, One-sided RoLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Everything has a reason - even for someone like him.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The wind was picking up again - blowing away his dark locks away from his face.

He heaved a sigh of frustration as he continued to look beyond the setting sun. Things will not be easy from there on. This beautiful city (full of festivities and happiness) was about to meet its fate a few days from now.

Rogue cringe an eye as he continued to gaze at the sight before him.

-o-

"_You're from Sabertooth right?" pale fingers gripped his shirt as he knelt down to look at the person's face more clearly._

_The impact of the attacks almost wiped the entire place into pieces. When he cracked open his eyes after the rubble and dust had subsided, only a mountain of corpse and ruined structures greeted his sight. His tired body tried to look for Fro amidst the eerie silence, but to no avail._

_And when all hope was starting to fade, he found himself looking at a hand with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. Recognition dawned on him as he saw blond locks adorning a face he could never forget._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

"_Yes." His hand tried to wipe the smears of blood on her face when Lucy passed out from exhaustion. _

_At least he was no longer alone._

_No longer alone._

-o-

That was his initial thought when he saw Lucy on the night of July 7th. She looked battered and helpless and she cried even in her sleep.

Initially he had planned to leave her after she recovered from her injuries. But then, little by little, as he spent more time with the blonde, he couldn't help but be drawn in by her presence.

They travelled together for almost a month before they finally settled down on an island west of Magnolia. Not even a single soul greeted them on their arrival.

He was silent and broody whilst she was bordering on losing her sanity. That's when he finally tried to knock some sense into Lucy. If they were to stick together forever, he wouldn't want an insane person to be his companion.

But then, as soon as he started to open his mouth, Lucy decided to make that as the perfect time to cry her hearts out – bitterly and hurtfully.

And all he could remember that night was how she murmured Natsu's name over and over-

_Natsu._

_Natsu, I love you._

_Natsu, I'm sorry._

_Natsu._

_Natsu._

-until sleep overcame her.

After that night, she opened up to him little by little, smiling a bit more, laughing a tad bit longer than how she used to, and all he could do was to stare at her beautiful face – even in his sleep.

-o-

"_Natsu used to pat my head when I'm sad." She said to him one night as they retired for the day. "He really was an idiot but still... he was very special."_

"_Hn." He replied curtly._

_They continued to fix their beds in silence until Lucy finally laid down with her back facing him. After seeing her unmoving for a few seconds, Rogue thought she was finally asleep and he turned his body onto his side to stare at Lucy's back._

_He could never understand this woman. Not in a million years. She was too warm for his taste as he was so attuned to the darkness._

_And then, when he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard her speak those words again. _

"_I miss him."_

_He thought his heart cracked._

-o-

Their lives continued that way until one fateful day.

It was snowing and the storm was starting to get more violent. Rogue was hurrying home just in time for dinner but something caught his eyes.

At first there was shuffling of some feet. He tried to dismiss it as some animal in the dark because there's no way in hell someone was out there.

And then he heard some voices – very distinct voices of a woman clearly in distraught. His feet took no longer than a second to follow the sound. Shock filled his senses when he saw the said creature.

It was that Solid Script Mage from Fairy Tail.

-o-

"_You're alive." Levy said more to herself than to him._

"_Yes, and so is Lucy." He said as they took shelter inside a cave._

"_Lucy..." Her voice sounded unsure._

"_Yes, the one from your guild." He confirmed._

_They watched the passing snowstorm in silence before Levy spoke up._

"_No one else is alive." _

_Maybe fate is really a funny thing, because at that time, when all he could think about was Lucy and their home (because he wanted to believe she and him were a family), he learned the bitter truth of what has happened. _

"_This diary, I intended for Lu-chan to read. But I guess, you could take a peek." Levy shoved him an old rusty notebook and placed it in his hands. "You have a right to know."_

-o-

He should have burned the book by then. Their life was starting to get better and better. Lucy was even starting to speak less and less of Natsu and more and more of him.

But maybe destiny willed such things to happen, because he learned of the truth about Eclipse –

-Of how the dragons came to attack them,

-Of how people died defending their lives,

-And of how Lucy closed the gate that led to the destruction of the world.

He vowed to keep this secret in his grave.

Lucy no longer belonged to the past. She belonged to him and their bright future ahead - nothing else mattered.

But then, one day, he found their home empty, with no traces of the blonde.

He tried to follow her, using all his might and powers but she was nowhere to be found. He later returned home only to find a letter hidden inside the diary.

It said.

_Rogue,_

_I thank you for all the things you've done for me – for us._

_This has to end here._

_I remembered I asked you before about what's going to be the purpose of our lives. Now I know the answer – it is to prevent the catastrophe from years back. _

_Please don't look for me any longer, I have to do this. Only I can change the past. _

_Thank you for everything. And I wish for you to have a brighter future, with Fro, and all your other friends and family. I may not be present then, and you may not have any memories of what's happening now, but please know that I am truly grateful for everything._

_Sometimes, I wished that you had killed me back then; when you had the chance. But I guess you didn't know what was really happening as you fought the dragons. Killing really doesn't suit you, but... if you had the chance, please don't hesitate. _

_I'm truly sorry for all the pain that I caused._

_Lucy._

-o-

The letter was left on the cold floor.

He got out as fast as he could to stop whatever Lucy was planning. Going back to the past was a sin that has a price to pay. And he would never let her go back.

Because even though it is near impossible for Lucy to return his feelings, he has harboured a deep enough affection for said woman.

Rogue reached the entrance to the Eclipse after a two weeks journey, only stopping for food and sleep. Hesitation crept over him as he pondered on what will be his sacrifice. But, he was determined, and sacrifice be damned, Lucy was more important than anything in his life.

When he reached the gates, he had no second thoughts in completing his task – mainly because he thought she went through it already.

In exchange, he lost his _feelings_ and had met his darkened persona (who appeared at his fight with Gajeel) in the process.

Time seemed to slow down as he travelled far back in time. When it was finally over, it's like he was suddenly possessed by a powerful being – leading him to Princess Hisui and informing her of their dreaded tomorrow.

Rogue rubbed his face with a hand and closed his eyes.

His first intention into coming here was to get Lucy and bring them back to the future. But when he saw Fro (cheering on the sidelines) and all the people celebrating and enjoying the day, he had to somehow agree with what the Princess had to say – the celestial spirit wizard must die; all means must be used to stop the inevitable from happening. _Even if it meant killing the girl._

However, as much as the Princess' ideas were for the good, there existed a problem: He could never kill Lucy or let anybody else kill her.

"You can."

Rogue winced as another bout of pain consumed him. The evil persona inside of him was getting stronger and stronger by the second. Its powers increased drastically after his meeting with the Princess and the mere thought of killing somebody was making _him_ excited.

"Give up."

He shook his head – willing himself to be strong and to fend off what the _shadow_ was saying.

"Think of it this way, if she dies, then she could no longer feel some love for the fire dragon slayer."

Could knocking himself out work?

"And then you could die, for all I care, after all, I can transfer and possess another person."

No.

Not _her_.

"At least you'll die together, and be reborn in another lifetime, and you could finally get her –"

NO!

"- without the interference of someone else."

_Lucy._

"A chance at happiness."

_Lucy._

"You can be together forever."

'_Rogue, come home early.'_

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Aww, you are so cute.'_

"**Forever**."

_Lucy._

_Lucy._

_Lu-_

And when he opened his eyes again, after an internal battle of self control and restraint; his crimson orbs never looked deadlier and sharper than before.

It was time to kill the girl.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
